Legend Of Zelda: Link and Navi's Adventure
by ProxyRed
Summary: After Link and Navi defeated ganondorf and restored peace to the land of Hyrule, The Great Deku separated them due to Navi's quest to help Link save Hyrule is now complete. Link is struck with grief since the only friend he had left is taken away and no one else can remember him. He decides to go on a journey to find his friend again.


The sun was rising as Link tiredly trudged along Hyrule field. He slumped down against a tree and let out a long sigh of relief. He had just beaten Ganondorf and finally had time to just sit back and relax. Navi had crept from under his hat and was no sitting on his shoulder nervously twirling her tiny thumbs and trying to think of the right words to say to Link. Link was gazing at the sun rise and had a small smile on his face.

Navi smiled as she gazed at her partners face she hoped that they could have another adventure soon. That happiness and hope were broken when she heard the voice of the Great Deku Tree "Navi you know you can't stay for long, now that your adventure to save Hyrule is complete you must leave him..I apologize for this greatly..but it's how it must be". She felt her heart crushed how could she not stay with Link after all they have been through. Link turned to look at Navi with a concerned look "You okay is something wrong?". Navi decided this was the best opportunity to break their partnership and to let him down easy "Link I..I..I have to go for awhile..I'm sorry"she gave a sad look.

She stood up like a puppet on a string and started to fly away little by little trying to fight the Great Deku Tree's force, but she he struggle was in vain he was just too strong. She started to cry and sped off so he didn't see her tears. Her time was up with Link and she couldn't handle it, she had no control and just like a puppet she had to obey The Great Deku Tree's orders. He stood up and watched her fly away, he stood there watching her fly away and frowned. "I'll be waiting…" he replied to her as he saw her disappear into the distance. He decided to walk to Kokiri forest and go see Saria and the others.

He just hoped he would be recognized now that he was an adult, as he walked he realized how alone he felt without Navi's presence with him. Once he walked through the entrance he felt his sadness greaten since this is where they first me. He soon realized all eyes were on him as we walked through the town, everyone stared at but not out of fear but like they were trying to remember something. Mido stared at him and cursed at himself silently "I know this guy..but..why can't I remember his fucking name..grr", he stamped his foot out of frustration and decided to tell Saria of the visitor. He arrived at her secret place in the forest and found her sitting on a stump.

"Saria we got a visitor and I think you should go see him". Saria stood up and nodded silently, she followed him back to the town and they both looked for their new guest. Link was sitting playing Zelda's Lullaby by the lake, he was trying to take his mind off Navi and how no one remembered him anymore. He was soon interrupted by his old friends Mido and Saria, they both listened to him play for awhile before Saria worked up the nerve to speak. "Hello stranger welcome to Kokiri forest" she smiled and continued "What brings you all the way here?'. He sighed at the fact they didn't remember he at least hoped Saraia would, nevertheless he hoped they had some memories of the "Young Link".

"I'm looking for..Link do you know him?" he asked with some hope still left. Saria smiled and replied "Yes I do he left on a journey a while back and hasn't returned yet, why do you need something from him?". He smiled at the fact they still remembered him or the Young him. Just then a idea came into his mind he took out the fairy ocarina, Saria's immediately recognized the instrument and looked at him in shock. But before she could speak he played Saria's song and everyone in the forest came rushing to listen and watch the strange man play. After the melody was over Saria recognized who the man was "Link?..is that you?..". Link nodded in reply and everyone just stared at him in shock at how his appearance had changed. He still wore his green tunic and hat, his Hylian shield and the Master sword were on his back, his hair was much longer and his voice was deeper.

Everyone soon crowded him and question after question was thrown at him. He soon recited his old tale of how he and Navi defeated Ganondorf and saved Hyrule, everyone was amazed at his tale. As the sun started to set his tale came to an end and girl with reddish hair and a tunic a little too big for her asked one last question. "So where is Navi now shouldn't you be together?". He let out a few tears and smiled lightly "I don't know but..I know she will come back..one day".

After story time Link went to his old house and smiled at the fact everything was the way he left it after all this time. He took off his sword and shield and laid on the old bed which was almost too small for him to sleep in. "Tomorrow I'll got on a journey to look for her...but now..I need to sleep, Good night Navi". In the town of Hyrule Navi laid in a small nest about to sleep, but before she closed her eyes the goddesses sent Link's message to her and she smiled. "Goodnight Link..don't worry I'll return soon".


End file.
